


PartnerShip

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Business, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Lawyers, MILFs, Maledom, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Office, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reveal, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Stannis Baratheon Lives, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Chance meeting with older woman at bar leads to more.Harrold Hardyng/Melisandre of Asshai office!AU
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Melisandre of Asshai
Kudos: 4





	PartnerShip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Somewhere over the course of the evening, Harrold Hardyng had lost count of exactly how many drinks he had consumed, and the bleariness of full intoxication was rapidly approaching. He sipped slowly again at his scotch, surveying the prospects of his surroundings. Usually Maggie's was packed with young college girls on a Friday night, but the bar seemed unusually empty tonight. In boredom, Harry occupied himself with more and more drinking, interspersed with the occasional bit of small talk with the bartender. As 10:00pm approached, more of the regulars began to straggle in, but still it seemed that the usual college crowd was nowhere to be seen. Concentrating on the work at hand, Harry sipped again at his drink, barely noticing the presence of a newcomer at the bar. The unmistakable smell of perfume, intoxicating in itself, caught up with Harry's senses, and he turned to his right to find a striking woman in her late 40's sitting down at a stool and conversing with the bartender. Harry's eyes darted almost immediately to the black seamed stockings that outlined her legs, and as she straightened her skirt to arrange herself on the stool, Harry knew that she had caught him the act as she smiled slyly in his direction. His face, already flush with alcohol, now reddened all the more with embarrassment.

She laughed, and pulling her stool closer to Harry, she smiled again and broke the silence.

-"So, I guess you approve then?"

Harry was at a loss to respond, and as he sat dumb-founded for an answer, she spoke again.

-"Don't worry honey, it's alright, but I think I'm a little too old for you."

Flustered, Harrold blurted out, "No, I think you look amazing, better than anyone I've ever seen in this place." He immediately wished he hadn't said that, it was as though he had lost the ability to filter his thoughts. His face turned an even deeper shade of crimson as he struggled to back-track.

She seemed flattered, and, sliding even closer, she leaned towards Harrold.

-"How old are you, exactly?"

Harrold muttered, almost under his breath, "I'm 24." With a laugh, she sipped at her drink.

-"Oh, honey, I have a son who's 20." Harry finished his scotch in a sudden gulp, lowering his head in embarrassment.

-"Aw... Look at you, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed honey. Don't worry, I think you're adorable."

Harry's thoughts were a bundle of confusion as he attempted to piece together exactly what was happening. This confusion was only amplified as her fingers began to lightly trace along his forearm.

It was at this point that the fog of drunken-ness took control of Harry's conscious mind. As the next two hours progressed, this haze was only briefly punctuated with pockets of lucidity. As he recalled the events the next day, Harry was only certain of a few concrete elements of his evening. Firstly, he was fairly convinced that all pretenses of flirting were cast aside when this strange older woman began to lightly massage his inner thigh, moving gradually towards his achingly hard penis. Secondly, he wasn't sure whose idea it was to leave the bar, but he vividly recalled awkwardly walking towards the parking lot, futilely trying to hide his erection.

It was here that his memory became especially spotty, and vague images darted in and out of his conscience of their walk towards his car. He recalled that they kissed passionately, that his hands traced all the way from her hips to her shapely ass as he pushed her against the side of his car. She pushed him away briefly, only to descend on her knees in the dark parking lot. Reaching out, she massaged Harry's erection once again through his pants, and began slowly unzipping his fly. Harry's cock jumped in her hands as she freed it from his boxers, and with a lustful eagerness, her tongue traced his organ from its base to the tip in a slow seductive movement. Her mouth closed around his cock, and Harry emitted a sudden and uncontrollable moan of pleasure as she continued licking the length of his penis as it glided into her waiting throat. Her red hair framed her beautiful face as her head bobbed back and forth, and, caught in the lust of the moment, Harry pumped his cock more forcefully as his orgasm approached. Sensing his climax, she took his cock deeper into her throat. Harry couldn't hold any longer, and his cock erupted, shooting countless blasts of cum as she continued sucking. Looking up at her young lover, she showed him the massive load of cum in her mouth, and dutifully swallowed every drop.

Harrold staggered in his post-orgasmic bliss, and before he could speak, she stood up and licked the remaining cum from her lips. Reaching into her purse she retrieved a business card and placed it in Harry's jacket pocket, letting her fingers dance seductively down his chest as she pulled away.

-"I hope you won't forget tonight, and that you'll give me a call very soon."

Without another word, she walked away, hailing a cab and leaving Harry dumb-founded in the parking lot. Realizing he was still exposed, he hurriedly pulled his cock back into his pants and zipped up his pants.

When Harry awoke the next day, he was convinced the previous night's experience must have been a dream. His cock was achingly hard as he jumped into the shower, he couldn't resist stroking himself as he thought of the beautiful red-headed woman. His mind flashed to the image of her looking up towards him, her sweet mouth full of his cum, and in an instant he released a torrent of semen into the stream of hot water. Drying off, he put aside the dirty thoughts in his mind and began to get dressed.

It was then that he noticed that he had left his clothes from the previous night laying out, and as he picked up his jacket from the back of a chair, a business card fell lightly to the floor below him.

"It couldn't be! It's impossible!" His thoughts were erratic as he reached to pick up the mysterious card. It all had been real, and he knew that he must see this mysterious older woman again.

The phone rang three times before a soft female voice answered in a business-like manner, "Asshai and Baratheon, how may I direct your call?" Harry was unsure of what to say, so he looked to his shaking hand and the small white business card between his thumb and forefinger, "Melisandre Asshai, please."

Fraught with nervousness, the phone conversation seemed to pass in a blur. Harry's mind focused over and over again on the salient details, he was to meet Melisandre at her firm tomorrow afternoon and introduce himself as a client. The rest, as Melisandre assured him, would be an experience he would never forget.

The anticipation ate at Harry as he waited for the coming day, and as hours dragged on, he found himself all the more aroused at the prospects of his next rendez-vous with Melisandre. The night passed in a fitful sleep, and Harry again found himself masturbating to the image of this beautiful older woman on her knees in the parking lot of Maggie's. As he climaxed, he imagined her soft mouth engulfing his penis, swallowing his cum and smiling.

Morning finally came, and although it seemed he had barely slept, Harry hurriedly prepared himself for the coming day with an unexpected surge of energy. He had several hours to kill before he was scheduled to arrive at Melisandre's firm, so Harry made his way to the gym in the hopes of burning off some of his pent-up tensions. Despite his efforts, his work-out seemed to make him all the more anxious for the coming meeting at Melisandre's office. After a long shower, he decided it was time to get ready.

Arriving downtown, he located the offices of Asshai and Baratheon. It would be hard to miss, considering it was housed in an enormous skyscraper, and the firm was among the city's most prestigious. Harry was nervous as he rode the escalator up to the 15th floor, and he became acutely aware of the growing erection in his pants. He attempted to cover his embarrassment with his briefcase, but he noticed a young woman giggle and smile a knowing glance in his direction as she left the elevator. Harry's face was bright red as the doors opened onto the 15th floor, and with his heart beating loudly in his chest, he stepped out into the reception area of the Asshai and Baratheon law-firm. He approached the desk, his voice cracking as he nervously introduced himself, "I'm here to meet with Melisandre Asshai, Harrold Hardyng, she's expecting me." The receptionist smiled and suggested he take a seat for just a moment, and so Harry found a chair and pretended to occupy himself with a magazine. The receptionist was an attractive woman herself, in her early 50's perhaps, with classic looks and a very slim figure. Harry's mind drifted once again to sexual thoughts, and he was soon erect again. It was at that exact moment that the door to Melisandre's office opened suddenly, and he saw the statuesque red-headed woman standing in the doorway with a smile. Harry, unthinkingly stood up, his erection protruding obviously in his pants as he walked over to greet Melisandre. The receptionist clearly noticed, and she giggled as she pretended to occupy herself with some paperwork.

Swallowing deeply, Harry followed Melisandre into her office and closed the door. Her office was enormous, a rarity in this city, and wide glass windows spanned the length of two walls. Her heels clicked seductively on the marble floor as she made her way to her desk, sitting down and crossing her legs demurely.

"I think it's best that we talk about our expectations here," she began, "I'm looking for a sexual partner, not a relationship, and so I don't want you to have any misconceptions." She stood again, and Harry's eyes followed her shapely legs as she crossed over to the small bar to his right. "You see, my work here doesn't give me time for much of anything in the extracurricular sense," she continued as she poured two glasses of scotch. "Which brings me to the most important point of all," she said as she laid the glass in front of Harry and sat down again, sipping slowly at her own, "I am in a position of importance here, and my role as partner implies that any sort of liaison we might arrange must be carried out with the utmost discretion." Harry was shocked at this wholly different woman, so much more reserved and businesslike than the woman he had recalled from his evening at Maggie's. This disparity in her character intrigued Harry all the more, and he found himself increasingly more aroused. "If you're willing to accept those terms, than I believe we can come to an arrangement. Are you ready for everything this partnership entails, Harry? Without another word, she rose again from her desk and walked towards Harry, stroking her fingers across his shoulders and upper chest as she came to his side. She suddenly crossed her leg over his seated form, straddling him in his chair, and reached down to feel the burning erection in his trousers. Her skirt rose up slightly in the action, showing the tops of her stockings and revealing the smooth white flesh of her upper thighs.

Harry's response came in the form of an animalistic flood of desire, and his hands reached out for her body, tracing up from her thighs to her perfect breasts. Her white blouse was seductively unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage, but Harry couldn't resist his desire to see her beautiful naked body. He began unbuttoning her blouse as he roughly kissed her neck, and she, moaning with lust, removed the jacket to her conservative business suit. His hands immediately reached for her breasts, enclosed in a black lace bra, and he began to kiss Melisandre deeply. Her tongue danced against his own as her hands began unbuttoning his pants, releasing his straining cock. Her hand began to gently pump up and down on his penis as the kiss continued, Harry brusquely lifted her from his lap as he rose from the chair, dropping her ass roughly on her desk as he removed her blouse entirely.

Harry's hands fell to Melisandre's thighs, and after groping at the soft flesh above her stocking-tops, he pushed her short skirt up to her waist. His right hand found itself nestled between her perfect legs, and his fingers began to tease her sex, already soaking in her black lace panties. She moaned softly into his kiss as he rubbed gently against her clitoris, and with a sudden lust-drunk motion, Harry's hands reached for her panties, pulling them down her shapely legs. He fell to his knees, and bringing his face to her sopping wet shaved cunt, he began to lick and suck. She moaned uncontrollably now, her hips bucking against his roving tongue. He focused his attentions on her rock-hard clitoris, licking in fast teasing strokes across her tiny bud. He sensed her impending orgasm, and he began to lick in a quicker pace, and just at the moment of her climax, he sucked deeply onto her clitoris, pushing her over the edge. She moaned loudly as her thighs clamped against the side of Harry's head, and in her lust, her hands dropped down to entangle themselves in his hair.

There were no words now, only lust. Harry rose, pulling Melisandre from her position on the desk. He roughly turned her around, positioning her with her hands braced against the top of her desk and her legs spread, exposing her ass and pussy. The vision of this beautiful mature woman so wantonly displayed, dressed only in her heels and stockings, was more than enough incentive for Harry to approach her waiting body once again. His hands found her full hips, and with a rough thrust, he slid his cock deeply into her sopping cunt, causing Melisandre to let out another load moan of pleasure. Within a few strokes, her hips began to buck back against his fucking, and Harry began to pound his cock into her with all of his hunger. Her moans increased with his sudden roughness, and she began yelling out for Harrold to keep up his assault, "Fuck me like a whore... that's it... oh god... please just fuck me!" This turned Harry on even more, and he began to slap her ass intermittently as he plowed into her writhing body. Again, she moaned, "Oh god Harry, fuck me like a slut... slap that slutty ass!"

Harrold suddenly understood Melisandre's disparity in character, her conservative business side needed an outlet for its frustrations. Behaving like a whore was turning her on, and so Harry fell more into character himself, "That's it you fucking slut... take my cock in that whore pussy!" It was all it took to push Melisandre over the edge again, and her orgasm came suddenly and forcefully. Her pussy clamped down on Harrold's cock, and she flooded his penis with her juices as her whole body shook with her climax. Harroldwithdrew, roughly slapping her ass as he pulled away.

Harry's voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Okay whore, now it's time that you show me what a cock-sucking whore you can be." He thought that perhaps he had pushed the role-play too far, but Melisandre obediently dropped to her knees in front of him and took his shaft deeply into her mouth. Moaning, Harrold urged her on, "That's it slut, taste your whore pussy!" Her head began to bob up and down on his penis, and her throat took him deeper with each stroke. Soon Harry's entire cock was lodged in her throat, forcing her to gag slightly. Pulling back, she continued bobbing back and forth on his cock, occasionally stopping to lick along its entire length. Melisandre sensed Harry's tension as his orgasm built up, and she moaned out as his cock slipped momentarily from her lips. "Cum on my face Harry, treat me like a whore!" It was too much for Harry, seeing this beautiful professional woman begging him like a wanton slut, and his cum shot out from his cock in a sudden torrent. Her open mouth tried to catch the majority of his load, her tongue dancing as a blast of cum landed directly in her mouth. The rest of his cum coated her beautiful face, covering her in a sheen of thick white jism. She then surprised Harry by using her finger to collect the cum from her face, and dutifully swallowed every drop she could find.

"Was I a good cock-slut whore for you, Harry," she asked, a grin beaming across her face. Harry smiled and pulled Melisandre to her feet, bringing her close to him, kissing her deeply. He knew that this was only the start of a beautiful partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
